<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If you only knew how I feel for you by RuleTheWorldGirlFF</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996294">If you only knew how I feel for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF'>RuleTheWorldGirlFF</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuleTheWorldGirlFF/pseuds/RuleTheWorldGirlFF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If Daniel only knew how Max‘s heart race, when he‘s close to him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If you only knew how I feel for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So here we go with another One Shot this time with Daniel and Max, cause I love them together<br/>I hope you enjoy it<br/>P.S. I live for kudos and comments &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[15]: „You're the only person, I want to be with tonight!"</p><p>Some say Daniel was a Player. Some say Daniel was a Flirter. Some say Daniel was still not over his breakup with Jemma and had just sex to feel something. Max wished non of this was true, but honestly he didn't know the real answer. Despite the fact he has known Daniel now for almost half a decade, he still haven't figured out Daniel and his relationship to girls. Still it seemed like that wasn't something of importance for his heart, because he fell for Daniel anyway. He didn't know when but someday he passed Daniel, greeted and hugged him and just knew he was desperately in love with one of his colleagues and closest friends.<br/>
„You are really not listening to me, do ya?", Daniel asked a little grumpy as he didn't get an answer from Max. Max shook his head and turned towards Daniel, who was sitting right next to him. Maybe a little too close, because his leg was pressed against Max's and with just shorts on he could feel the warm skin of the Australian, which definitely didn't help to concentrate more. His body gained his whole attention by trying not to do or say something stupid because Daniel was so close and still so beautiful.<br/>
„Sorry, I was thinking about the race!", he lied to Daniel as an excuse. The Australian rolled his eyes.<br/>
„What are you worrying about? You're starting from P2 and you gonna end on P2. It's no big magic happening on the track lately, at least not on the podium. It's as always: You get 18 points, I get zero. Perfect!"<br/>
„Don't say that. You don't always get zero points. I mean, yeah the last two races wasn't great but still you are in the top ten of the championship!"<br/>
„Yeah, I'm tenth. Just a matter of time until someone beats me, but let's not talk about that shit because I spend the whole day talking about f1. I looked for you because I wanted to talk about other things!", Daniel changed the subject and started to smile towards Max, as he always did so, when he didn't know what to say. Max smiled as well.<br/>
„Okay, gonna do that favor for you!"<br/>
„How cute!", Daniel laughed and leaned against Max so their shoulders brushed. They were sitting somewhere in the paddock, as they both got some free time left until they had to go back to the hotel. Daniel placed his head on Max's shoulder and started focusing on the yellow gravel on the ground.<br/>
„So what did you say before? I wasn't listening!", Max interrupted his silence, just so he didn't pay as much attention to his racing heart as he did now.<br/>
„I talked about Australia and said that you should come and visit me again. It honestly got boring during winter break!"<br/>
„Don't you have some friends to come over?"<br/>
„I do, but they bore me as well. I need some fresh blood in Perth and someone who's a dignified competitor when it comes to racing or tennis. They're all just idiots!", Daniel explained his problems, making him and Max laugh. Max knew that wasn't the truth but just something Daniel have always done. If you mean much to Daniel it always means he's gonna joke about you. It was just a habit of Daniel and Max got used to it. He did these things as well, even though he definitely does it more often since knowing Daniel.<br/>
„I promise you, next time I'm visiting again!"<br/>
„That's all I wanted to hear!", Daniel grinned and lift his head up from Max's shoulder.<br/>
„And what about today's evening? You're in for some Netflix?"<br/>
„You wanna watch Netflix with me?"<br/>
„Yeah. I mean, we're definitely not doing Netflix and chill, but we can watch people doing Netflix and chill!", a dirty smile crawled on Daniel's lips and made Max forgot his short-term heartbreak, as Daniel said no Netflix and chill for them.<br/>
„I'm in for some Netflix without chill!", he than answered.<br/>
„Great, so I'm gonna come over at nine, ten?"<br/>
„Nine should be fine!"<br/>
„Perfect. I'm looking forward, cause the evenings bore me as well, just so you know!"<br/>
„Everything bores you! It's just part of your character!", Max laughed.<br/>
„Might be true. Still you are my friend and friends should make each other feel good, so I hope we have some fun later on!"<br/>
I not only want to make you feel good, I want to make you feel perfect, Max thought to himself and got lost in the deep brown of Daniel's eyes.<br/>
They got interrupted by one of Daniel's mechanics, who needed Daniel to come back to the garage.<br/>
„Nine o'clock at your room!", Daniel said, as he stood up from the bench.<br/>
„I'll wait!"<br/>
—<br/>
It was half past eight as Max arrived at his hotel room, after a busy afternoon on the paddock with some solved problems on his cars, that kept him there. He couldn't wait for Daniel to come and he knew Daniel so well, that he knew the Australian was likely to come a little bit earlier than agreed. So he cleaned up his room as good as possible, even though he knew how messy Daniel was and that he didn't mind a untidy room, but anyway.<br/>
At quarter minus nine somebody knocked on the door and Max immediately knew it had to be Daniel. He opened the door and was greeted by a big smile and a Bag of crisps, which rustled.<br/>
„I drove past a servo!", he explained and than raised his second arm with even more crisps.<br/>
„You mean gas station!", Max corrected the Australian accent.<br/>
„It looked too tasty to just buy one!", he continued, without commenting Max's words. Max laughed and than stepped out of the doorframe so Daniel could come in.<br/>
„You look tired!", he said and pointed to Max's eyes. The younger man shook his head.<br/>
„I'm fine. It was just a little hectic in the end, nothing some crisps and a good movie can't make up."<br/>
„And a good chat with your lovely friend Dan, don't forget me please!"<br/>
„How could I?"<br/>
Danny laughed and than jumped on the bed, as Max was just about to close the door.<br/>
„Take off your shoes!", he warned Daniel.<br/>
„Make me!", the Australian laughed, which Max just commented by rolling his eyes. Daniel was sometimes sort of a bitch if it was about rules in households or even hotel rooms.<br/>
„Better if we don't start the evening with a discussion, mate!", he said, as he sat down next to Daniel. He opened one eye and squinted to Max, before he sighed.<br/>
„Just because I love you some much!", he said and than got up from the bed again to put his shoes in the right way.<br/>
I love you to, but not in the way you love me, Max thought to himself and couldn't help than to watch Daniel's arm muscles, as he took off his shoes.<br/>
„Now move over. I wanna lay down, I spend like the whole day running around."<br/>
Daniel shooed Max away to the other side of the bed and than lay down right next to Max, who grabbed his iPad to open Netflix.<br/>
„You never watched Prison Break, right?", he asked Daniel, who shook his head.<br/>
„Alrighty!"<br/>
„Ha! You said it as well!", Daniel pointed to Max, who looked up confused.<br/>
„You all make fun of me, cause I say alrighty but you do it as well! Here we go!"<br/>
„Another proof I spend way too much time with you!"<br/>
„Oh shut up! Danny time is funny Time!"<br/>
Max rolled his eyes and than started the first episode of prison break, even though he has watched the series around a thousand times already.<br/>
He saw Daniel out of the corner of his eyes, grabbing one of the pillows and putting it underneath his head and than moving a little closer to Max. The Dutch was sure it was to get a better view on the display, still he felt the hard bumping in his chest, as Daniel almost snuggled against him. They both watched the first two episodes with some stupid chats about the character and Max, who was trying not to spoiler anything and Daniel being helplessly lost with the whole chemistry thing.<br/>
„I heard Charles and Pierre went out to the city. You didn't want to go with them?"<br/>
„I could ask you the same!", Daniel answered and than looked up from the pillow, with his hair being all messy on his head. Max shrugged: „I'm normally not the one to go out anyway, so the question is more dedicated to you!"<br/>
„You want me to go?"<br/>
„No, no, no! I just thought you maybe prefer spending time with them, than to watch prison break!"<br/>
„You're the only person, I want to be with tonight! I wouldn't have asked you, if I would have liked to go with Charles and Pierre. So don't you dare to even think like that!"<br/>
Max started to smile and feeling a warmth growing in his chest, as he heard those words. He didn't want to admit it, but there were moments he was jealous of Charles. Daniel and Charles got really close last year and Max felt a little fallen back on Daniel's friendslist, so it was good to know that the Australia still liked to spend time with him.<br/>
„And I could ask you the same with Alex. You two spend much time together. What about him, do you rather want to be with him?", Daniel than asked half as a joke half as truth, because he feared to be replaced by Alex, which was easily made. They both started as teammates as well so who said Alex and Max couldn't become as good friends as Daniel and Max or even better. The Dutch didn't answered, which confused Daniel. He wanted to say something, as his phone made a noise. He took it out of his pocket and saw it was a message from Max.<br/>
„Honestly? Digitalization going that far?", he asked while opening the chat of them two, just to find a gif of a brown bear holding up a poster with the message there's no place I rather be written on it.<br/>
„You're such a dork!", Daniel laughed.<br/>
„That was meant to be romantic. At least I try to create a good atmosphere!"<br/>
„I'm always trying to create a good atmosphere!"<br/>
„Pfff, didn't saw the proof today!"<br/>
„Oh shut up!"<br/>
Daniel took his pillow and hit Max with it, who started to laugh. The next time Daniel tried to hit him, he caught the pillow and pressed it back to Daniel, so it was on his face.<br/>
„Eyeyey!", he shouted, moving arms and legs and making Max laugh with these moves.<br/>
„You started it. Should've known I would push you back!", he laughed and pulled the pillow from Daniel's face.<br/>
„Asshole!", Daniel whispered and looked to Max, who was lying right next to him with not even place for a piece of paper between them.<br/>
„You ruined my hair!", Daniel said, as his fingers run over his curls.<br/>
„Oh come on, it was ruined before!", Max laughed and moved his fingers to Daniel's curls as well, pushing them back. He just understood what he was actually doing, as he felt Daniel's hot breath against his face. He looked down and realized how close he was now to Daniel. If he would move a little bit to the right, their noses would touch.<br/>
„You're damn close!", Daniel whispered and tried to be funny, but somehow he couldn't sound funny right now.<br/>
„Yeah", was the only thing Max could say, as he got again lost in the deep brown of Daniel's eyes, which he could now see clearer than ever before. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his cheek and with nobody else in this room it had to be Daniel's hand, who carefully stroke his cheek, moving over the stubbles of his beard right over to his lips.<br/>
„I'm in love with you!", Max confessed, not really knowing why but it felt right in that moment. Daniel's lips curled up, but didn't said anything. Instead he moved his head up from the mattress and finally pressed his lips against Max's. There was not really action in the kiss, until Max realized what happened and started to return the kiss.<br/>
„I love you too", he heard Daniel saying against his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>